Sonámbulo
by Blueberry Night
Summary: John se despierta por un sonido del piso de abajo, creyó que Sherlock se había ido a dormir hace unas horas, pero no. Sherlock era sonámbulo... O eso pensó John en un principio.
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí les traigo un fic Johnlock, peeeeeeeeeeero no lo escribí yo, solo lo traduje. La autora la pueden encontrar en deviantart como John-locked, que además de este, tiene otros geniales fics. Pasen por su perfil :D vale la pena! If you are reading this, thank you agan for let me translate it!**

** Sin más que agregar, los dejo para que lean!**

* * *

John se despertó por un suave sonido proveniente del piso de abajo, sus ojos se sentían pesados mientras los forzaba a abrirse. No hace muchas horas que se había ido a dormir y pensó que Sherlock también lo había hecho, pero aparentemente no.

Levantándose de su cama, se colocó su bata y se la ató vagamente alrededor de su abdomen, dejándola colgar de su cuerpo desnudo.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! -murmuró, parpadeando lentamente mientras descendía las escaleras y miraba alrededor buscando el sonido que se volvía más y más fuerte. Sonaba como un crujido y luego un pequeño golpe, una y otra vez- ¿Sherlock? -preguntó, fregándose los ojos mientras miraba la vacía sala de estar- ¿Estás despierto? -agregó después, pero no obtuvo ningún sonido como respuesta más que el crujido.

Su preocupación crecía, John se movió silenciosamente y se dirigió a la cocina para ver a Sherlock allí parado, con la heladera abierta, murmurando quedamente para sí mismo.

-Mm... Desayuno... -gruñó mientras John se acercaba.

-Sherlock, ¿qué estás...? -comenzó antes de interrumpirse. El hombre era sonámbulo. Ni una sola vez en los años que vivió con Sherlock, el hombre había caminado dormido y no estaba muy seguro de qué hacer. Él sabía que era peligroso despertar a un sonámbulo, por lo que esa no era una opción- Ven a la cama -dijo simplemente y el más alto murmuró algo incoherente cerrando la puerta de la heladera.

-Nnh... John... -Sherlock saltó, dando un manotazo al aire antes de girarse y dirigirse a las escaleras.

-Sher... Nunca me referí a mi cama -John alcanzó a su amigo, pero solo soltó su mano y lo siguió.

-Jooooohn -murmuró Sherlock, bajando las escaleras lentamente y una vez arriba empujó la puerta del cuarto de John para abrirla. Se tendió en la cama del otro y se enroscó en una pelota, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus perfectos labios. John permanecía de pie cerca de él, cruzando los brazos, mirando la escena. ¿Qué debería hacer? No podía dejarlo en su cama pero no quería dormir en el sofá y no se atrevía a tomar la cama de Sherlock por temor a que se despertara molesto, entonces, suavemente, ase acostó al lado del hombre, apoyando las manos en su pecho y mirando fijamente el techo.

-Yo... John, detente -el hombre se removió, su pequeña sonrisa extendiéndose en su rostro- No~ -

-¿Qué...? -susurró John para sí, girando su cabeza lentamente hacia el otro- ¿Está soñando conmigo? -no podía ayudar pero encontró su rostro en un abrasador color rojo ¿Por qué estaba Sherlock soñando con él? De pronto, Sherlock se removió, estirándose y girando para acercarse más, presionando su frente contra el hombro de John, provocando que el rostro de éste se avivara una vez más.

-She... Despierta -movió ligeramente su hombro, tratando de despertar al otro pero falló,solo haciendo que él se moviera más cerca, apoyando ahora su mano en el estómago de John. "Por Dios" pensó, cerrando sus ojos. Tal vez él solo estaba soñando... muy vívidamente. Se quedó ahí por un momento, escuchando la respiración del hombre a su lado, una brisa fría se deslizaba por la ventana, disminuyendo rápidamente la temperatura de su cuerpo.

-John... -pronunció Sherlock de nuevo antes de reírse despacio y moverse para besar la mejilla de John. Sus labios eran tibios, suaves y gentiles contra la piel del más bajo.

Esa pequeña acción provocó que los ojos de John se abrieran rápidamente, su corazón acelerándose y su mente dando vueltas. Había sido solo un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sin embargo se había sentido extraño por eso. Muy extraño. Se volteó hacia el hombre de cabello ondulado y sonrió levemente antes de inclinarse cerca y presionar débilmente sus propios labios contra los otros. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que temía despertar al hombre dormido hasta que, en un instante, sintió las manos de Sherlock sujetar las lados de su rostro y presionó sus labios más fuerte contra los de John.

El beso se prolongó y John encontró sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Sherlock, sus dedos enredándose en la perfecta cabeza de ondas oscuras. Lentamente Sherlock se deslizó para quedar encima del otro, quien ávidamente aceptó, quedando tumbado sobre su espalda mientras el otro hombre escabullía sus largas piernas por encima, terminando sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas de John, sin romper nunca el beso. Entonces, de repente, Sherlock se incorporó y sonrió sinuosamente, dejando a John allí acostado, sus ojos salvajes y respirando pesadamente.

-Funcionó -dijo, bajándose de John, elevándose por encima del hombre.

-¿Q...? ¿De qué estás...? ¿Qué? -se esforzaba en pronunciar John.

-Te estaba probando. Estuve despierto todo el tiempo -dijo simplemente, su sinuosa sonrisa se volvía más salvaje.

-¿Entonces tú... Tú besaste mi mejilla a propósito? ¿y posiste tu mano en mi estómago y viniste a mi cama? -John estaba conmocionado y confundido. En el nombre de Dios ¿qué pretendía probar Sherlock aquí?

-Obviamente, ¿o no estuviste prestando atención en los últimos quince minutos? -Sherlock rió entre dientes, el profundo y líquido sonido llenaba la débilmente iluminada habitación- Tenía curiosidad de ver qué harías -

El rostro de John se avivó una vez más con eso. Él fue el que inició el beso, por lo que esta vez era todo su culpa.

-¿En... Entonces? -tartamudeó, alzando las cejas.

-O, no te sonrojes, lo disfruté y por lo ridículo que luce tu rostro justo ahora solo puedo asumir que tú también lo hiciste -golpeó el estómago del doctor con su dedo índice- Por más divertido que haya sido éste experimento, estoy extremadamente fatigado. Te veré en la mañana, John -dijo Sherlock inclinándose y plantando otro dulce beso en los delgados labios de John, deslizando su mano dentro de la bata del otro mientras arrastraba sus uñas por su lado desnudo y gentilmente frotó su pulgar contra el hueso de la cadera de su amigo antes de pararse, sonriendo torcido y dejando la habitación sin otra palabra.

John se quedó allí por unos momentos completamente conmocionado antes de incorporarse en sus brazos, mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué carajo fue eso? -se preguntó antes de que un interesante pensamiento se arrastre a su cabeza y sonrió sinuosamente, escurriéndose de su cama y dirigiendose al cuarto de Sherlock.

* * *

**Espero lo hayan disfrutado :'D**

** Esta es la primera parte de dos one-shots :D si tiene buena aceptación me apuro a traducir el otro (que tiene lemon!) y si no, van a tener que esperar a que lleguen mis ganas de hacerlo... Solo haganmelo saber en los reviews! **

** C ya!**


	2. Fantástico

**I'm Sooooooooooo sorry! Quería subir este capítulo hace como dos semanas, pero tuve tantos problemas para pasarlo a la compu (porque todo lo que escribo lo hago primero en un cuaderno), y recien hoy lo pude hacer. En serio lamento la tardanza! D:**

**Los dejo para que lean! Hay lemon!**

**(pd: no se olviden de visitar el perfil de la autora del fanfic, ya que yo solo lo traduzco. Link: : / / - . , le quitan los espacios, y funciona)**

* * *

Sherlock yacía sobre su espalda en su cama, con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho. Estaba bastante satisfecho consigo mismo y se notaba por la astuta sonrisa floreciendo en su fino rostro. Sus sospechas de que John Watson tenía un no platónico y sentimental apego hacia él era correcto y eso fue confirmado por John al iniciar el beso entre los dos. Sherlock juntó las yemas de sus dedos y miró fijamente hacia el techo con sus pálidos ojos azules.

¿Qué significaba eso? El amor y los sentimientos detrás de esto eran ajenos al detective consultor y su cerebro se aceleraba al máximo al intentar deducirlo. Sus ojos se clavaron rápidamente en la puerta donde se escuchó el rechinar de alguien caminando abajo hacia su habitación.

-NO te molestes en tocar, John, solo entra -llamó lo suficientemente fuerte para que la persona escuchara y en unos momentos el Dr. Watson estaba parado en el umbral.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? -preguntó John, apuntando hacia atrás, a la habitación de la que acababa de salir.

-¿Todo qué? Tú sabes qué fue eso. era yo estando en lo correcto, como siempre.

-¿Correcto? ¿En qué? -Sherlock se sentó, aún presionando las yemas de sus largos dedos unas con otras.

-En el hecho de que me aprecias en un nivel que me es incomprensible, en un nivel que la mayoría de la gente normal asumiría que es así como se siente el amor.

Los cabellos de la nuca de John se erizaron y casi le da un escalofrío, mirando los azules ojos de Sherlock fijos en él, leyéndolo.

-Por supuesto que lo hago. Eres mi mejor amigo y mi compañero de piso.

-Oh no, no, no, no en ese sentido y lo sabes, sabes que yo sé que tú sabes.

-Sherlock... -John se movió nerviosamente y Sherlock suspiró ruidosamente.

-John, por favor, realmente no es nada. Solo era ligeramente interesante para mi, es todo.

Un pequeño silencio se instaló entre los dos mientras se veían fijamente el uno al otro al rostro. Después de casi diez minutos, John descruzó los brazos sus brazos y se aclaró la garganta.

-Entonces ahora lo sabes...

-Sí -dijo simplemente Sherlock, una sonrisa satisfecha se formó en la comisura de sus angulosos labios.

-Y... ¿Qué vamos a hacer con esto?

-¿Hacer con qué?

-Tú sabes, Sherlock, no juegues sucio.

-No hay nada que hacer realmente, John. Desafortunadamente no puedo amar en ese nivel y creo que lo sabes muy bien -puso sus manos sobre las rodillas y las miró por un momento antes de levantar la vista y encontrar el rostro de John devolviendole la mirada como una piedra. Por primera vez en su relación, Sherlock no pudo deducir a John Watson.

-¿Estás seguro?

-¿Seguro?

-¿Que no puedes amar de esa manera? -dio un paso hacia adelante y Sherlock se removió pero permaneció en su lugar- Sí piensas que no puedes amar en ese nivel, Sherlock, ¿quieres aprender a amar de otra manera? -su voz era suave, una que Sherlock encontró extraña, sin registrar la situación que se desarrollaba en frente de él. Sus ojos siguieron la mano de John que pronto se apoyó en su hombro y levantó su cabeza para encontrarse con los ojos de John, que estaban llenos con otra emoción a la cual Sherlock no estaba acostumbrado: lujuria. John presionaba suavemente el hombro de Sherlock, empujándolo para recostarlo.

-J-John... ¿Qué estás...?

-No hables -susurró John, inclinándose hacia la oreja de Sherlock antes de sonreír y reír entre dientes dulcemente- Luce un poco alarmado, señor Holmes.

-¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? John, yo... -Sherlock intentó incorporarse y John lo empujó más fuerte esta vez, inclinándose hacia la cama permaneciendo quieto sobre el más alto. John movió su rodilla entre las piernas de Sherlock, para apoyarse en la cama y gentilmente deslizarse sobre su cuerpo, sus dedos se arrastraban sobre la entrepierna del detective consultor y la parte baja de su piyama. Sherlock sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras John, de repente, se movió sobre él- Estás... -tembló ligeramente mientras sentía los dedos del otro rozar su miembro a través de la ropa. Sintió su cuerpo entero retorcerse contra su voluntad, quería desesperadamente que John continuara tocándolo.

Nadie nunca había sido tan directo con él en el tema del sexo como La Mujer en su entonces, y cuanto más tiempo estuvo con ella, más perdía el control de sus pensamientos.

-J-John -susurró suavemente mientras el rostro de John aparecía por encima suyo. John sonrió satisfecho y se inclinó para acercarse, gentilmente presionando sus finos y rosados labios contra el pálido y largo cuello de Sherlock. Su piel era suave y tibia bajo su beso y John disfrutaba como Sherlock se retorcía debajo suyo.

-Ríndete -dijo John lujuriosamente- Solo ríndete...

-Yo... -Sherlock cerró sus ojos, su mente corriendo en demasiados pensamientos- John, yo... Por favor.

-¿Por favor qué? -tanteó John lamiendo un poco de la carne bajo sus labios- Dime lo que quieres, Sherlock.

Los largos brazos de Sherlock se introdujeron rápidamente en la bata de John, sintiendo la tibia y plana espalda del cuerpo de su amigo.

-Quiero...

Sherlock movió gentilmente sus caderas contra las de John y se incorporó para alcanzar la oreja del doctor.

-Te quiero a ti.

John descendió del cuello de Sherlock, masajeando con su mano sobre el creciente bulto en los pantalones del otro.

Rápidamente, se movió para quedar sentado a horcajadas sobre las caderas del otro, aún masajeando, como venía haciendo. Comenzó a chupar la piel bajo su boca, y Sherlock hizo un pequeño sonido.

Ese sonido provocó que Sherlock abriera sus ojos de un tirón. No quiso enterarse de que hizo ese sonido; su cuerpo estaba volviéndose en su contra justo como lo hizo en el caso Baskerville. Muy lentamente deslizó su mano izquierda a la parte baja de la espalda de John y presionó las caderas del hombre contra la suya, donde elevó sus caderas de nuevo, un suave gemido afloró de sus labios.

John sabía qué tenía que hacer. Presionó su cuerpo entero contra el de Sherlock, alzando su rostro para mirar a su amigo.

-¿Quieres aprender?

Hubo un pequeño silencio donde loa pálidos ojos de Sherlock se encontraban con los oscuros sobre él. Lentamente se incorporó y presionó sus labios en los de John. Su beso fue frío al principio y muy torpe pero después de unos momentos se deshizo en uno más dulce, uno más apasionado que volvió loco a John.

Nunca creyó que alguna vez tendría el coraje para hacer esto, pero después de todo lo que pasó esta noche, significaba que iba a suceder. Siendo cuidadoso de no romper el beso, tiró de los lados del piyama de Sherlock hasta que sintió la piel de su pierna presionar contra las suyas desnudas.

Los pantalones se deslizaron hasta el piso y Sherlock pateó para quitárselos. Una vez más elevó sus caderas que, al encontrar la de John presionando hacia abajo, lo hizo sentir eufórico. Finalmente, él rompió el beso y con jadeos sonrió satisfecho.

-Por mucho que disfrute esto, tiene que haber otra etapa de esta lección.

Los ojos de John relampaguearon y rió ligeramente, una gran sonrisa crecía atravesando su rostro.

-Oh, ¿quieres seguir con esto, no? Bueno, todo bien -se sentó y lentamente se deslizó fuera de la cama. Desatando su bata el doctor la dejó caer al piso donde se quedó en nada más que sus boxers y esa sonrisa- Vamos, quítate tu camisa.

Sherlock se sentó y rápidamente peleó para sacarse su camisa, tirándosela a John una vez que estuvo fuera.

-Bien -susurró John, caminando hacia atrás y deslizando su dedo índice en los lados del bóxer de Sherlock. Se inclinó, dejando un rastro de besos desde su pecho, todo el camino hasta sus caderas donde empezó a chupar ligeramente mientras comenzaba a oscilar los bóxer hacia abajo.

Los besos volvieron y pronto Sherlock sintió su miembro en la mano de John, cosa que lo hizo jadear. Nadie lo había tocado antes, ni siquiera él, la verdad, lo que lo hacía especialmente sensible. Sintió los dedos moverse sobre él antes de que una tibia sensación envolviera por completo su miembro haciéndolo gritar de placer.

John enroscó su lengua alrededor de la cabeza de Sherlock unos pocas veces antes de, lentamente, comenzar a balancearse arriba y abajo sobre su eje, succionando ligeramente al principio y tratando de no sonreír por los sonidos que se deslizaban repetitivamente de la dulce boca del detective consultor. John nunca sintió tanto poder sobre Sherlock como lo hacía en ese momento, y la adrenalina que le llegaba con ello solo provocaba querer al otro mas de lo que ya hacía.

Las caderas de Sherlock se empujaron y puso su mano en la nuca de John.

-C-Continúa... Nng -gimió. John se balanceó más rápido y después de unos momentos tragó todo lo que recibió. Lentamente se elevó para mirar a Sherlock, quien jadeaba salvajemente con los ojos cerrados.

-Oh no, no cariño, no hemos terminado todavía -sonrió astutamente cuando Sherlock abrió un ojo.

-¿Q-Qué?

-Oh, sí, solo aprendiste dos de tres. El tercero es el mejor. Ahora, dobla tus rodillas -John se arrastró sobre la cama y posó sus manos en las rodillas dobladas de Sherlock mientras se arrodillaba a sus pies- Esto va a doler un poco... Pero prometo, que lo valerá -lentamente, separó las piernas del otro y se ubicó, sus manos moviéndose en las definidas caderas del otro.

Sherlock esperó unos momentos, su corazón palpitando como un tambor nativo en su pecho. Sentía tantas emociones a las cuales no estaba acostumbrado en ese momento. Miedo, nerviosismo, lujuria y una que no estaba seguro de qué era. De pronto, sintió a John entrar en él y jadeó, aferrando las sábanas de la cama debajo de él. John se inclinó hacia Sherlock y besó sus labios.

-Está bien -silenció entre suaves besos mientras que gentilmente se movía de nuevo y luego otra vez. Continuó su suave movimiento hasta que el beso de Sherlock se volvió más violento, por lo que lo hizo.

Sherlock gimió ligeramente contra los labios del otro, pero no rompió el beso. El dolor se disolvió en un placer que no puso explicar y se sentía muy bien. Lo besó con más ahínco y sintió a John ir un poco más rápido, presionando las yemas de los dedos fuerte en sus caderas mientras el movimiento incrementaba. Luego de unos momentos separó sus labios y lamió el inferior de John, pidiendo la entrada que el doctor aceptó con avidez.

John sujetó las caderas de Sherlock mientras jugueteaba con su lengua, sintiendo perlas de sudor comenzando a formarse en él. Después de unas pocas estocadas más, aumentó la velocidad una vez más, la rapidez incrementando, ahora sin faltas.

Sherlock tiró sus brazos alrededor de John, abrazándolo. Su espalda se arqueó un poco e hizo un suave sonido, rompiendo el beso para dejar escapar un sonoro gemido que fue imitado por John momentos después.

-¡Oh, Dios, John...! -jadeó- N-No pares... ¡Por favor, no pares uuuunggggg!

-Mm Sherlock -gimió John por lo bajo, empujando profundo- V-Voy... a-

-Juntos... Por favor.

John sonrió y lamió sus labios, inclinándose.

-Juntos entonces -embistió rápida y profundamente mientras besaba a Sherlock una vez más.

Así como el beso se volvía más caliente, lo hacían los dos hombres y después de que pasaron unos momentos, ambos yacían quietos, jadeando uno al lado del otro.

John miró a Sherlock y sonrió, alcanzándolo para acariciar su mejilla.

-Lección terminada.

Sherlock rió entre dientes y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, aún recuperando el aliento. Se inclinó y acarició a penas la mejilla de John antes de presionar sus labios contra los finos del otro. Disfrutaba la sensación de eso; besar a John.

El doctor sonrió en el beso antes de corresponderlo.

-Aprendí dos cosas aquí -dijo Sherlock momentos después.

-¿Cuáles son?

-La intención de la lección, y que puedo amar en el nivel del sentimiento -se giró y clavó la mirada en el océano azul de los ojos de John, una dulce sonrisa apareciendo.

-Sherlock -John rió entre dientes- Eso no fue amor, eso fue lujuria... De tu parte, al menos.

-No, fue amor sentimental -suavemente tocó el brazo de John con sus dedos- Estoy seguro de las diferencias entre las dos, y también estoy seguro de los efectos secundarios psíquicos del amor. Incremento del ritmo cardíaco, lo que la mayoría llama "mariposas" en el estómago, constantemente pensando en el otro, etc, etc. John, cuando te miro ahora, incluso mientras hablo, siento esta bizarra sensación en mi estómago, que concluí son estas "mariposas", mi ritmo cardíaco está por encima de mi frecuencia cardíaca normal y a partir de ahora... -se detuvo, lamiendo un poco sus labios- No quiero que te vallas de mi lado, pero de una manera no platónica.

John parpadeó a Sherlock por un momento, entonces, en un instante se abalanzó hacia el hombre, una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Fantástico -rió entre dientes, dándole a Sherlock un último beso.

* * *

**Yay! Amo cuando Sherlock admite que lo quiere a John xD Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, y que tanta espera haya valido la pena.**

**Comentario random: Estoy trabajando en un fic, que en realidad consiste en muchos drabbles que los escribo basandome en algunas cosas de la serie o alguna idea que se me ocurre o cosas que creo pasaron o debieron pasar... no necesariamente slash, algunos son escenas de la serie desde otro punto de vista, o cosas por el estilo, y como aun tengo muy pocos para subirlos y casi ya no tengo ideas queria pedirles alguna idea. Lo que sea: algun pensamiento de John o de Sherlock, o alguna situación en la que les gustaria verlos, o algo que crean que tuvieron que decirse y no lo hicieron... etc, etc... realmente se los agradeceria! :D**


End file.
